Dance for you
by BrubsTeller
Summary: D/G - Draco Malfoy é um fotógrafo regrado, que leva tudo muito a risca. Em um evento, depois de algumas muitas doses, apenas uma ruiva parece se lembrar do que aconteceu. Sua noite virou um jogo de quebra-cabeças em que o álcool parece estar brincando com algumas peças.
1. Prólogo : Uma dose ou duas

Bem, meu povo, vou fazer algumas observações sobre essa história. É um Rated M, pois contém palavreado chulo (palavrões, linguagem não tão nobre assim rs) e sexo. Então, se isso de alguma forma não lhe for apropriado... Bem, agradeço o interesse. ;) Pretendo postar um capítulo por semana, a não ser quando eu fico muito feliz, aí eu posto mais de um, quem sabe. Reviews e mensagens são muito bem vindas. Critiquem, elogiem o que seja. Isso constrói uma história. Essa fic já está meio caminho andado, mas costumo deixar alguns capítulos em aberto porque gosto de trabalhar com a reação dos leitores, gosto de puxar enquetes e etc. Loucura? Ok, talvez seja. rs

Ah! Todos os personagens pertencem a J. K. Rolling Diva, mas eu abuso deles um bocado.

Enjoy it! Boa leitura!

Brubs.

* * *

_Merda... Atrasado. De novo._

Era só mais um dia de trabalho, mais um fim de semana fotografando um evento qualquer. Não podia reclamar, era até bem agradável: não pagava por nada, conhecia bons lugares, mulheres bonitas e alcoolizadas... Nada mal, obrigada!, mas essa rotina todo fim de semana já não tinha mais tanta graça.

Parou seu carro em frente a boate, uma casa noturna nova no centro da cidade. Saiu do carro apressado em direção à entrada vip, mas não pode deixar de reparar na quantidade absurda de homens na fila. Estranhou, entretanto trabalho é trabalho. _Mais um dia na seca, Põe na lista, Draquinho._

Respirou fundo e deu uma parada no meio do caminho, apenas para checar sua máquina fotográfica. Vivia esquecendo-se de trocar as pilhas e conferir as lentes.

"Ei!"- Tomou um empurrão de um engomadinho qualquer que passou correndo para dentro da boate. Sua câmera... Bem, sua câmera não parecia das melhores depois do tombo que levou. _Respira, nada de brigas, nada de agressividade. _Mas sua cabeça só pensava em correr atrás daquele frango e fazê-lo remendar sua máquina com saliva e asfalto. Pensando bem, não valia a pena. Ia sujar sua câmera com um _sangue ruim_ qualquer.

Sacou o celular e digitou o primeiro número de alguém que sabia que poderia ajudar em alguma coisa.

"Pansy, preciso de um favor e não tenho tempo para os seus joguinhos hoje. Então, pelo menos uma vez na vida, me obedece e todos ficam felizes."- O loiro despejou tudo de uma vez, com uma frieza quase sádica.

"Sim, Senhor. Deseja um remedinho para sua TPM? Ou seria um absorvente?"- O riso mal se escondia na voz da morena.

"Cala a boca, Pansy" – Percebendo que foi rude, deu uma leve risadinha. Não era de destratar Pansy. Na verdade, estava longe disso, mas não estava para suas brincadeiras agora. - "Traz sua câmera para aquela boate nova do centro. A minha já era."

"Agora faz sentido seu bom humor. Vai bancar?"

"Vem logo! Camarote 3!"

"Mas..." – Draco desligou o celular antes de escutar e se estressar mais.

"O senhor vai entrar agora?" – O segurança, assim como ele, já não parecia querer estar mais ali. _Vou precisar de uma dose._

_Tum_

"Ei! Qual é a pressa, babaca!" –Procurando quem foi o infeliz autor do novo empurrão. _Corrigindo, vou precisar de muitas doses._

Entregou seu convite e entrou, deixando a câmera já sem função no guarda volumes. A música era alta e o ambiente ia se enchendo rapidamente. Seguiu o caminho da luz: o bar.

Mal ele sabia que umas doses depois seu evento quase perdido começaria a ficar confuso e sua vida bem mais interessante.

_It's a freakin' show_

_Daddy, you know what's up_

_(Beyoncé- Dance for you)_


	2. Capítulo I- Ressaca

Sentiu um enjoo forte e sua cabeça rodar

-Chega de girar... –Murmurou com olhos ainda semicerrados.

-Não tem ninguém rodando nada, querido. – Draco abriu os olhos e se sentou mais depressa do que gostaria ao ouvir aquela voz. _Mas que merda...?_

Estava em uma poltrona da área VIP da boate agora vazia, três botões de sua camisa abertos. À sua frente estava uma ruiva de olhos castanhos intensos usando um jaleco que mal cobria suas curvas acentuadas. Esta o encarava com um misto de sarcasmo e pena. _Passar mal na frente da doutora gostosa... Que pueril, Draco! _Tratou de por um sorriso sexy nos lábios. Afinal, não ia sair por baixo.

-Então, cuidou de mim, Doutora? – Ela fez uma cara de quem não entendeu o que acabara de dizer - Digo, não me lembro de muita coisa, mas presumo que—

- É claro que não se lembra – Sua gargalhada o cortou primeiro. Revirou os olhos – Costuma acontecer com quem entorna o bar, bebum querido.

_Mocinha temperamental de mais... _Sentiu a cabeça doer.

-Querida, só me dê alguma coisa para dor de cabeça.

-Eu lá tenho cara de água de coco para curar sua ressaca? – Seu tom era calmo, quase casual, e ostentava um sorriso, complementando a frase cheia de ironia. _Que bicho mordeu essa mulher? _ Dessa vez tirou todo potencial tesão de Draco. Por hora.

O loiro levantou, ajeitando sua blusa e indo em direção à saída do ambiente.

- Obrigada por gastar seu preciso tempo cuidando de mim. Ah, espera... Você é paga para isso! - Entortou a cabeça de lado - Aliás, Doutora, conheço um negão que pode dar um jeito nesse seu humor. – embora brincasse, seu tom era frígido. A ruiva se retesou ao seu lado.

-Você não se lembra de nada mesmo... –Falava mais para si do que para alguém em específico.

-Nossa! Como você é inteligente!- Andava, mas falou alto suficiente para que ouvisse.

Draco saiu da boate não tão satisfeito por ter tirado o sorriso do rosto dela, apesar de no fundo, ter se divertido com a cena. Raramente encontrava mulheres que batessem de frente com ele.

O Sol começava a querer nascer. Procurou em seus bolsos da calça e em sua bolsa (que curiosamente já estava com ele quando acordou) a chave de seu carro. Em vão. Nada de chaves do carro ou dinheiro. Sentiu a cabeça doer novamente, então se sentou no meio fio esfregando os olhos.

Já sem jaleco, viu a mulher que a pouco estava com ele sair da boate. Ela o olhou, mas voltou a ignorar. Atravessou a rua e destrancou um carro pequeno.

-Não sabia que morava na rua, manguaça. – disse de costas, sem ao menos olhar para ele. Draco se levantou rindo.

-Não sabia que médicos tinham carros populares, doutora. – Como ela não se manifestou, apenas entrando no carro, continuou: - Perdi as chaves do carro.

-Entra no carro. – Draco olhou para ela como se a qualquer momento fosse zombar e rir dele. Ela revirou os olhos. – Anda, não quero que você morra na calçada.

Foi a vez de o loiro gargalhar, entretanto foi se aproximando do carro.

-Jura? Achei que não se importasse com a minha ressaca. – tinha um sorriso zombeteiro em seus lábios.

-Tanto faz. –Deu de ombros e ligou o carro.

Olhando para os dois lados, o fotógrafo percebeu que a rua estava sem muito movimento. Andou depressa até o lado do carona meio cambaleante. Quando ia dizer algo foi interrompido por um dedo em sua boca.

- Te perdoo por ser um babaca, agora só me diz onde você mora. – Virou-se para frente e deu partida no carro. Ele não conseguiu deixar de rir.

-Muito engraçada você! – a ruiva apenas deu um sorriso presunçoso - Entre na terceira à esquerda. Moro no final dela.

O silêncio reinou até o destino ser alcançado. O loiro saiu no carro de supetão

-Por nada, manguaça!- Ela tinha um sorriso torto no rosto. Ele caminhou até a janela do motorista e se abaixou na janela, perto demais do rosto da ruiva. Abriu seu melhor sorriso.

-Quer entrar? Quem muito implica, deseja, Doutora. –Piscou um olho para ela, que apenas revirou seus olhos apesar de sorrir.

-Jamais, queridinho. –Arrancou com o carro fazendo-o se afastar depressa. Apesar de estar umas três casas a frente, percebeu que ainda sorria. Então caiu em si – Não sou mulher para você, Draco Malfoy. – Suspirou, seu sorriso morrendo cedo demais.

**_"Sit back, sit back_**

**_It's a freakin' show"_**

**_(Beyoncé - Dance for you)_**


End file.
